New Ghostbusters
by conejitoasesino
Summary: One shot with new all female Ghostbusters cast in which the new team faces a hall full of ghosts. Writting exercise. Mild Language. No smut.


Kristin looks down at her hands, examining under her nails. Her faces contorts in a visage of disgust as she takes a closer look. She moves her hand farther away, her lips truning down at the corners. Moves it closer, her brow furrows. Moves it father, her eye brows raise. She makes a sucking sound through her teeth, slowly shaking her head back and forth.

"What's going on there , sunshine?" Melissa siddles up beside Kirsten. Her softly rounded face glistening with sweat. Ringlets of her clung to her temples.

"I think I got dead guy under my nails." Kirsten moves her hand closer to her friends face. Melissa moves closer, her brow scrunching as gave the proferred hand a close examination.

"Yeppers. That's dead guys all right." Kirsten moans disgustingly. "That's why I wear these babies." She held up a gloved hand and waggled her fingers. The glove was a lovely rose shade and dotted with brightly colored strawberry flowers. "You know, I gave everyone a pair for Festivus." She batted her downy lashes at Kirsten. " Yours were lavender."

"Melissa I told you over and over that Festivus is not a gift giving holiday." Kirsten was aware she sounded like a whiny kid but she was just too tired to care.

"Hey! Will you two bitches quit jabbing and come help us with these damn reanimated corpses!" Both Kirsten and Melissa cringed as Leslie's frantic voice crashed into them from above.

Leslie was on the second floor with Kate. Leslie had a catch and release pole wraped around the neck of a reanimated corpse while Kate fended of two more corpses with a table leg.

"You have to use that jellish top coat I told you about." Kate yelled at Kirsten as she stomped a dead guy in the stomach with her combat boot, pushing back against another corpse. She held up a perfectly manicured hand and waggled her finegrs at Kirsten. Rhinestones glimmered in the sputtering light of the broken overheads. "All the muck just slides right off!" She flashed her friends a brilliant smile before smashing one of the dead guys head in with her table leg. It's head exploded brain matter and soggy bone all over Leslie's gray camouflage jumpsuit.

"Man! Why'd you do that!" Leslie bemoaned. "Their heads are too squushy to hit. They splatter all over the place. Now I got dead guy on my pants. You know these are new pants! And how are we supposed to know which one of the dead heads is the Generalissimo if you squush all their heads?!"

"Squush, is not a word darling." Kate move forward and bashed another fiend over the head. The rotting corpse collapsed onto the ground, jerking sporadically as the last traces of electricity left it's rotting flesh. "And we can tell who the Generalissimo is…" she pushed the head of the table leg clear through the chest cavity of another corpse and pushed it's body into the one creeping up behind it. "by the number of stars on the uniform." She let out a whooping yell and pushed the two corpse over the odge of the balcony they were standing on. She turned and shone her mega watt smile on Leslie, who was still struggling with her corpse on a stick. "And the only four star I see around here is currently downstairs sneaking up on our fearless leader." She swung her table leg in the direction of Kirsten.

Kirsten and Melissa looked at each other then spun around just in time to catch the very dead, very rotting four star Geniralissimo about to pounce on them. Melissa let out a startled scream and punched out, jamming her fist into the Generalissimo's chest. It sunk into the rotting flesh.

"Oh grosseness!" She pulled, trying to dislodge her fist from the corpse's chest but only succedded in swinging the body into Kirsten who stunbled backwards. She reached out and grabbed hold of the corpses arm, trying to regain her balance, but she only succeeded in tearing the corpse's arm clean off. She glared with disgust at the rotting arm in her hands.

"Kirsten! My glove! It's got dead guy all over it! He won't give it back!" Melissa danced with the corpse, her hand still stuck up to the wrist in his decomposing chest. Kristen let out a primal cry and raised the Generalissimos arm over her head and attacked the corpse, beating it mercilessly over and over.

"Give! Her! Back! Her! Glove! You! Filthy! Bastard!" They waltzed with the decaying body awkwardly until Melissa's hand finally came free of the stiff's chest with a wet squelch. Melissa's hand was free. Her glove however, suffered a fate worse than death as the corpse's fleshy bits covered and buried it in it's decrepit remains.

Melissa fell to her knees. Her soft, sorrowful wail rang through the hall. "My strawberry glove! It's gone! Oh, woe is me." Her soft whimpering was drowned out by the raucous laughter that floated over them from above. Melissa looked up and shook her fist at her hysterical friends. "Damn you two! That was my Festivus gift to myself. Now it's gone. How fleeting this mortal life is." She hung her head and cradled her remaining glove against her ample bosom.

"Um, you guys, can someone help me with the Generalissimo" Kirsten was using the rancid corpse's own arm to hold it back.

"Be down in one scoot ,sweet tits." Leslie, let go of the the corpse she had lassoed and let Kate behead it with a perfect batter's swing. They both held their hands over their eyes as they watched the head sail through the deserted hall to land in a chandelier.

"So, is that a hole in one? Or a home run?" Leslie asked.

"That, my friend," muttered Kate as she hung her arm around her friend, and coworkers shoulders, "is the sweet smell of a government check coming our way."

"Hell yeah, baby!" they high five and scrambled down the stairs to help their fellow Ghostbusters get the Generalissimo under control.

"Come on, let's get him outta here. Those government guys are paying a pretty penny for this reanimated douche bag." Kirsten pulled a heavy, black bag over the Generalissimo's head.

"I still think we should hand him over to the rebel faction of his country." Kate quipped. "They offered us gold, Kristen. Gold!"

Kristen's answer was firm and absolute, "No! We promised the mayor we'd turn him over to the proper authorities." She pulled the corpse along by the hand as her fellow Ghostbusters gathered their equipment. "We get the dead guy to them and we get the finder's fee. We made a promise to the major to keep this city safe." Behind her, her team mates mouthed the words they were so used to her their leader say. "Our fathers made a promise to the mayor and this city. To always be there when they needed us. Through all manner of horrid nightmare. To protect and defend. Our fathers, may they rest in peace…"

"Hey, my dad's not dead!" Leslie protested.

"Yeah, neither's mine." Added Kate. But Kristen continued unaffected by their protestes.

"Our fathers held that promise sacred! And so do we. To protect and serve."

"And behead." Melissa chirped sadly. Her eyes lingering longingly at the Generalissimo's chest where her glove had vanished.

"and behead", continued Kristen. "any unscrupulous foe this fair city faces. We fight the good fight!"

"Amen sister!"

"And we collect that ransom check in the morning!"

"Damn skippy!"

"Yeah!" Melissa jumped in front of the group. "Group hug"

They walked around her and pushed open the doors of the courthouse. A cacophony of reporters, police and on lookers assaulted them.

Kirsten stopped in front of the closest cameras. "We did it ladies and gentlemen. We got the Generalissimo. The Ghostbusters always get their reanimated war criminal!" She held the corpse's arm over her head in triumph. On cue the other women flanked her, smiled and posed and let the blinding camera flashes wash over them.

"Your dad would be real proud of this great photo op." Leslie whispered into her friends ear.

"Yeah, he was always a big ham."

"Come on," Kate clapped Kristen on the back. "Let's go get paid."


End file.
